1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide systems for drawers and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved drawer slide arrangement characterized by ease of installation and smooth operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawers for cabinets and the like have been mounted by a variety of different means ranging from simple friction slide arrangements to rather elaborate roller and rail systems for use in handling heavily loaded drawers subject to frequent use. The roller and rail type drawer slide systems heretofore available have displayed certain drawbacks which include complex and expensive construction, difficulty of installation involving the need for special jigs and the like and the drawer itself tended to shift from side to side to some extent unless great care was taken in the assembly of precision designed fittings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in drawer slides sytems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, low cost drawer slide system that is quickly and easily installed without the use of special jigs.
A further object of this invention is to provide a side mounted drawer slide system employing a minimum number of components and which provides inherent straight line movement of the drawer without side movement thereof.